movieplanetfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drew Barrymore
Drew Blyth Barrymore wurde am 22.Februar 1975 in Culver City,California, USA geboren und ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Model, Regisseurin und Produzentin.thumb|367px Ihre bekannteste Rolle ist Dylan Sanders in 3 Engel für Charlie. Trivia aktive Jahre seit 1978 Sternzeichen Fische Spitzname D Größe '''1.63 m '''Schuhgröße 37-38 Augenfarbe 'grün '''Haarfarbe '''rot gefärbt '''Religion '''römisch katholisch 'thumb|left|286pxEthnizität weiß Sexuelle Orientierung '''hetero '''Gewicht '''56 kg '''Mutter '''Ildiko Jaid Mako Barrymore (Schauspielerin) '''Vater '''John Drew Barrymore (Schauspieler) (t2004) '''Geschwister '''John Blythe Barrymore (Schauspieler), Brahma Jessica Barrymore und Blythe Dolores Barrymore '''Großeltern '''John Barrymore (Schauspieler) und Dolores Costello (Schauspielerin) '''Urgroßeltern '''Maurice Barrymore, Georgiana Barrymore, Maurice Costello und Mae Costello '''Ur-Urgroßeltern Louisa Drew Tanten/Onkel Diana Barrymore Großtanten/onkel '''Ethel Colt, John Drew Colt, Samuel Colt, S. Rankin Drew, Ethel Barrymore und Lionel Barrymore '''Groß-Großtanten/onkel Sidney Drewthumb|192px|in "E.T." SchwägerInnen vormals Jaqueline Manes und Rebecca Pogrow Taufpaten Sophia Loren, Steven Spielberg und Anna Strasberg Taufkinder Frances Bean (Tochter von Kurt Cobain und Courtney Love) Wurzeln ungarische Geburtszeit 11:51 Uhr am Morgen Wohnort Hollywood Hills und Mahattan, New York Haustiere Flossie (Hund) (t2010) High School hat sie nie abgeschlossen thumb|left|228pxFreunde Cameron Diaz (BFF), Jennifer Aniston, Nancy Juvonen Hobbies '''Photographieren '''Allergien Bienenstiche, Knoblauch, Parfum, Kaffee Tattoos ein Kreuz auf ihrem Knöchel, einen Schmetterling unter ihrem Bauchnabel, Engel auf ihrem Rücken, einen blauen Mond, der lächelt und einen Stern an der Spitze ihres rechten Fußes, Blumen auf der linken Hüfte und drei Engel um ein Kreuz auf ihrer rechten Hüfte Produktionsfirma Flower Films (mit Nancy Juvonen) dt. Synchronsprecherin Nana Spier Sonstiges Ihre Kindheit und Jugend verlief schwierig: Sie war alkohol- und drogensüchtig. Mit 14 schrieb sie ihre Autobiografie "Little Girl Lost". Nach eigenen Aussagen sieht sie nie Filme, in denen sie mitwirkt, an. Sie lebte für ein Jahr bei David Crosby und seiner Frau. Sie setzt sich für verschieden Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen ein.thumb|211px Ein Fan der Boston Red Socks. Sie war mal Veganerin, hielt es aber nicht durch. Heute achtet sie auf eine fleischverringerte Ernährung. Sie war mit 7 Jahren die jüngste Moderatorin im amerikanischen TV. Kelly Kall ist ihre persönliche Assistentin. Hat einen Auftritt in "Rock and Roll To The Rescue" von The Beach Boys. Als sie noch mit Tom Green verheiratet war, fing ihre Villa in Beverly Hills Feuer, während sie und Green schliefen. Sie schafften es unbeschadet aus dem Haus zu kommen, das Haus war allerdings zerstört. Sie war 2 mal mit Tom Green verheiratet. Das erste Mal beim Südpazifik, das zweite Mal in Malibu. Hochzeitsreise war nach Irland. In Tim Sandlins Buch "Jimi Hendrix Turns Eighty" ist sie der zukünftige Governor of California. Favourites thumb|left|314pxFarben Grün Orte Strand Essen Erdnussbutter mit Bananen, Makkaroni mit Käse, gegrilltes Käsesandwich Bands '''Nirvana, The Beatles, Daft Punk, Beach Boys, Lauryn Hill, Ratt, Beck, Coldplay '''Autor E. E. Cummings Buch A Farewell to Arms Serie Die Simpsons Liebe Sie ist derzeit mit Will Kopelmann zusammen. (2011) 1999 - 2002 war sie mit Tom Green zusammen, seit 2001 waren sie verheiratet.thumb|204px|mit Ex-Mann Tom Green 1994 war sie mit Jeremy Tomas verheiratet, die Scheidung folgte im selben Jahr. Sie war eine Zeit lang mit Jamie Walters verlobt. 1997-1999 war sie mit Luke Wilson, 1996 mit Edward Norton, 1991 mit David Arquette und 1990-1991 mit Balthazar Getty liiert. 2002 war sie mit Sam Rockwell zusammen, mit welchem sie schon in eingen Filmen zu sehen war. 2002-2007 war sie mit Fabrizio Moretti liiert, 2007-2010 (mit Unterbrechungen) waren sie und Justin Long ein Paar. Filme Drew Barrymore ist bekannt für ihre Rolle als ...thumb|left|in "3 Engel für Charlie" Dylan Sanders in 3 Engel für Charlie (2000) Casey Becker ''in '''Scream' (1996) Gertie in E.T. (1982) Drew Barrymore in My Date With Drew (2004) Sie sollte ursprünglich Joyce Lakeland ''in '''The Killer Inside Me '''spielen, die Rolle bekam aber Jessica Alba. Sie sollte ursprünglich ''Sandra Dee in Beyond the Sea spielen, die Rolle bekam aber Kate Bosworth. Sie sollte ursprünglich Brandon Teena in Boy's Don't Cry spielen, die Rolle bekam aber Hilary Swank. Sie sprach für die Rolle der Satine in Moulin Rouge vor, Nicole Kidman bekam aber die Rolle. Sie sprach für die Rolle der Carol Anne Freeling in Poltergeist vor, Heather O'Rourke bekam die Rolle. Sie bekam die Hauptrolle der Sidney in Scream 'angeboten, sie wollte aber lieber ''Casey Becker ''spielen. Neve Campbell bekam die Rolle. Sie bekam die Rolle der ''Nomi Malone in 'Showgirls '''angeboten, sie lehnte aber die Rolle ab, da sie dort nicht nackt auftreten wollte. Elizabeth Berkley bekam die Rolle. Auszeichnungen Sie bekam den '''Golden Globe '''in der Kategorie "Best Performance by an Actress in a Mini-Series or a Motion Picture Made for Television" für ''Grey Gardens ''2010.thumb|284px Sie bekam den '''Screen Actors Guild Award '''in der Kategorie "Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Television Movie or Miniseries" für ''Grey Gardens ''2010.'' Sie bekam 2x den 'People's Choice Award: '''2008 in der Kategorie "Favorite Leading Lady" und 2005 in der Kategorie "Favorite On-Screen Chemistry" mit Adam Sandler in ''50 erste Dates. Sie bekam am 03.Februar 2004 einen Stern am '''Walk of Fame. Die Adresse lautet: 6925 Hollywood Blvd